


Eiffel Tower

by auroracalisto



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Human AU, Marriage, enemies to lovers?, rich families
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24798736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auroracalisto/pseuds/auroracalisto
Summary: The color drained from your face as you stared your parents down.  Your eyes shot a glare towards Klaus, who just sat on the sofa, examining his nails and not paying any attention to you.“Are you serious?  Mom, you said—”“I didn’t say anything,” your mother snapped.  You flinched at the sound of her voice, swallowing thickly.  You didn’t notice Klaus sending a glance towards your way, a faint frown on his lips.“Mom, I thought…”
Relationships: Klaus Mikaelson/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 81





	Eiffel Tower

**Author's Note:**

> idk if i'm gonna continue this

The color drained from your face as you stared your parents down. Your eyes shot a glare towards Klaus, who just sat on the sofa, examining his nails and not paying any attention to you. 

“Are you serious? Mom, you said—”

“I didn’t say anything,” your mother snapped. You flinched at the sound of her voice, swallowing thickly. You didn’t notice Klaus sending a glance towards your way, a faint frown on his lips. 

“Mom, I thought…”

“[Your name], you can talk to me about it later,” she frowned deeply. “The two of you are getting married. That’s final. We’ve had everything set up for months now. You need to pick out your dress. We’ll go tomorrow and by this Saturday, you’ll be ready—”

“This Saturday?”

“Yes,” your mother sent you a pointed look. “We’ve paid for everything except for the dress. Mikael has been kind enough to pay for it, so we don’t have to worry.”

You anxiously looked towards Klaus’ father. “Thank you, sir,” you bowed your head, tears stinging your eyes. “Please excuse me,” you looked at your mother before you rushed off. Klaus sat there, watching you leave. 

* * *

“What do you think of this?” your mother asked, pulling out a complete tulle wedding dress. 

“I… don’t like that,” you said, frowning. 

She glared at you. “You don’t like anything. You need to pick something, or I’ll pick it for you.”

“Okay, I will, just… give me a couple of minutes. Please,” your voice was quiet. Years of this were chipping at your soul. Now, they’d be handing you off to a guy you’ve hated since private school. You walked along the aisles of dressing, seeing one that caught your eye. You had to admit, it was beautiful. You looked back at your mother and took the dress off the rack. “Do you like this?”

Your mother looked at the dress before she nodded. “I do. Go try it on.”

* * *

It was two days before the wedding. You were curled up on the sofa in your living room, Klaus sitting across from you. Your parents wanted the two of you to talk, but no one had yet to say anything. 

The silence was almost too much for you. Tears began to escape, and you quickly wiped them away. You mumbled an apology to Klaus, taking in a deep breath. 

“You don’t have to apologize,” he frowned deeply at you. He knew you were upset. His entire life had been this way—his parents always chose what they wanted for him. He never had a say. He was… used to it. He thought you would have been too, but you were hurt. And it made him uneasy. 

“I’m sorry for all of this,” you said, finally looking up at the man. “This isn’t fair to you—”

“It isn’t fair to you, either,” Klaus frowned at you. 

“No, it’s not, is it?” you gave a weak smile, leaning your head against a pillow. “Did… did they tell you where our honeymoon would be?”

“Paris.”

Your eyes widened as you looked at the man. “Paris?” This seemed to make you a little bit happier. “Could—I’ve never been. My parents… never let me go anywhere,” you frowned. “Could—could we go to the Eiffel tower?”

He smirked. “You want to see the Eiffel tower?” He watched you nod, and he cracked a smile. “Alright. Yeah. We can do that.”

* * *

The day was here. You nervously sat in your wedding dress as the makeup artist put the finishing touches on your already beautiful face. Your hair was done in a way that framed your face perfectly and your mother was genuinely excited to see you. 

You looked towards her and stood up, flinching as she suddenly grabbed your arm, and tight enough to leave a bruise. 

“Do not mess this up,” she said, the excitement draining from her face as her eyes turned into a hard glare. “If you ruin this for your father and me, you will pay.”

“I—I won’t,” you quickly said, pulling your arm away. You frowned, knowing that the bruise would show up sooner than later. You might even have it before you walked down the aisle. 

Your mother led you out to your father, who would be walking you down the aisle. Your heart dropped to your stomach as he took ahold of your arm and the chapel door’s opened. The Wedding March began to play on an organ and the wedding guests, many whom you didn’t know (who am I kidding, you didn’t know anyone except for your family), stood to watch you walk down the aisle. 

Klaus looked over at you, a blush coating his cheeks. He wasn’t very excited about this, but he couldn’t help but notice how utterly beautiful you were. He gave you a soft smile as you walked down the aisle and you tried to return the smile. 

Klaus stepped down to take your hand when he noticed the bruise on your arm. His smile faltered. “Are you alright?” he softly asked, taking you from your father and to the priest. 

You nodded and lightly squeezed his hand before you turned your attention onto the priest. 

The two of you exchanged your vows and exchanged a short kiss—the two of you were married in a matter of minutes. 

Your freedom would never be returned to you, but at least you knew that now, maybe your parents would leave you alone—and maybe you could start something with Klaus. Something good. Something better than what your parents had. 


End file.
